This invention relates to lancet devices for particular use in skin incision procedures particularly to determine bleeding time elapsed before proper platelet aggregation, and more particularly to disposable devices for actuating the skin incision procedure.
In order to reduce trauma to the patient during skin incision procedures, automated lancet devices have been developed which eliminate the patient's view of both the skin incision and the lancet blade itself. As described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,552; 4,628,929; 4,735,203, the lancet blade can be housed within a small device which provides a spring-driven mechanism for thrusting and retracting the blade. While such devices obstruct the patient's view, the linear blade path produces a cleaving action and limited control over the depth of incision, as well as considerable patient discomfort and required healing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,730 describes a lancet device in which a drive spring is integrally molded with a living hinge in the molded housing, as well as an integrally molded trigger. The integral spring is arranged to produce a rotary lancet blade motion enabling a cleaner, slicing incision, however, the integral spring and blade retraction structure require complex molding and manufacture of the devices.
These and other disadvantages are eliminated by the lancet actuator mechanism in accordance with the present invention.